Nothing
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Francis demande à Basse-Normandie de jouer les majordomes à une réunion de nations. Il dépose paisiblement les assiettes devant chaque pays. Sauf celle de Russie qui lui envoie dans le visage.


Titre : Nothing

Rating : Roooh T

Personnages : Basse-Normandie - Russie - On va pas tout dire pour pas tout dévoiler

Résumé : Francis demande à Basse-Normandie de jouer les majordomes à une réunion de nations. Il dépose paisiblement les assiettes devant chaque pays. Sauf celle de Russie qui lui envoie dans le visage.

Note de l'auteur : Je...Je sais plus quand j'ai écris ça je viens de le retrouver je...Je sais pas...J'en sais rien, je cherche pas à comprendre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lean haussa un sourcil en entendant la sonnette retentir. Qui pouvait bien le déranger ? Sa sœur appelait toujours avant de passer. Le monstre roux n'aurait pas sonné. Bah, le plus simple était d'aller voir au lieu de se poser des questions existentielles.

Ah, et de s'habiller. Accueillir quelqu'un en caleçon n'était pas une bonne idée.

Ah, et de cacher ce qu'il regardait. Que quelqu'un voie qu'il possédait un album photo rempli de photos d'une certaine saloperie au sud du Couesnon (dont certaines pas très...Enfin pas très...Comment dire...D'accord, il l'avait surpris en train de se faire plaisir seul et avait gardé des photos !) n'était CERTAINEMENT pas une bonne idée.

Une fois présentable, sommairement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt enfilé à la va-vite, il alla ouvrir.

Francis.

- Bonjour Lean ! Excuses-moi de te déranger, tu ne faisais rien d'important ?

_Je fantasmais sur un gnome roux que je ne supporte pas._

- Non, non, je...Je réfléchissais, voilà !

- Tu fantasmais pas plutôt sur un gnome roux que tu ne supportes pas ?

- ...Tu es trop fort. Bref, tu me voulais quoi ?

- J'aurais un service à te demander ! A la dernière réunion mondiale, qui s'est passé en Amérique, Alfred avait demandé à un de ses états d'assurer le service. Angleterre l'avait déjà fait une fois et je crois me souvenir que Chine aussi. Bref, moi je veux pas vous embêter avec ces histoires. Mais le fait est que cet assassin de la gastronomie qu'est Angleterre m'a dit que mes régions étaient trop agitées pour ce genre de chose et qu'aucun d'entre vous ne serait capable d'agir en parfait majordome. Du coup je pensais lui clouer le bec. Mais...A bien y réfléchir...J'ai réalisé que tu étais le seul à vraiment pouvoir faire ça.

Bretagne, pas la peine d'y penser. Outre le fait qu'il balancerait le plateau à travers la tronche de Prusse, il était trop bruyant et serait fichu d'arriver en short de bain, tee-shirt et tongs.

Nord-Pas-de-Calais faisait peur avec ses airs renfermés, refuserait de quitter son écharpe et ferait exprès de ne pas servir Angleterre, Espagne et les deux allemands.

Corse tenterait d'empoisonner Italie, ferait exploser la salle et réclamerait son indépendance.

Pays de la Loire piquerait une crise de « C'EST LA FIN DU MOOOOONDE ! » en plein milieu de la réunion.

Centre...Ben, Centre, personne ne le remarquerait.

Aquitaine refuserait par fierté. Et défoncerait la façade de la maison où se déroulerait le meeting de toute manière (et pèterait une durite si quelqu'un critiquait le vin de Bordeaux).

Bourgogne serait saoul.

Provence-Âlpes-Côte d'Azur loucherait sur la poitrine des femmes présentes.

Rhône-Alpes attirerait la foudre, un incendie et une attaque de sauterelles (en même temps) sur la salle. Plus une épidémie de variole.

Languedoc-Roussillon était trop gamin.

Martinique était trop imbu de lui-même.

Poitou-Charente voudrait faire des expériences bizarres sur les convives.

Limousin n'arrêterait pas de causer.

Il avait bien songé à demander à une fille mais de ce côté-ci aussi...

Haute-Normandie lui ferait un regard de la mort, sans même dire « non ».

Picardie accepterait seulement si Réunion venait.

Lorraine accepterait seulement si Alsace venait.

Alsace était trop habituée à servir des bières pendant les Oktoberfest, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle se comporte ainsi (et vienne habillée en bavaroise. Même si ça plairait aux allemands).

Auvergne accepterait sûrement mais il ne voulait pas qu'on la surprenne en train de faire un câlin à un arbre. Et puis, elle serait capable de trucider une nation si elle écrasait un insecte ou un brin d'herbe.

Midi-Pyrénées devait surveiller Languedoc-Roussillon.

Ile-de-France se croirait au moulin rouge (et là n'était pas le but).

Guadeloupe faisait peur.

Guyane était trop enthousiaste.

Mayotte arriverait dans des éclats de flamme.

Réunion serait stalkée par Picardie.

Franche-Comté crierait « PARTOUUUZE ! » ou ferait une fixation sur les horloges de la salle et les montres des invités.

Champagne-Ardennes n'était pas assez accueillante.

Restait donc par défaut : Léan. Le gentil Lean. Celui qui ne refuserait jamais d'aider sa nation et qui était trop pacifique pour provoquer d'incident.

Evidemment, il accepta. Et même avec plaisir. Avec un peu de chance, il allait pouvoir revoir ses petits frères. Bon, Danemark lui ferait sûrement la tête, comme d'habitude. Mais il pourrait parler à Norvège, Islande, Suède et le petit Finlande qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien mais considérait aussi comme son petit frère.

Le jour de la réunion, Francis était ravi. Angleterre, arrivé le premier (ponctualité du gentleman oblige), avait failli s'étrangler lorsqu'un grand normand souriant l'avait gentiment débarrassé de son manteau avec une courbette (le français ne lui en avait pas demandé tant mais ça avait eu l'air de faire rire l'ancien viking). Danemark partit dans un de ses grands discours comme quoi son grand frère n'était décidément devenu qu'une misérable larve au service de la France. Après l'avoir mis par terre en lui tordant le poignet, Lean l'avait forcé à retirer ses paroles et à embrasser le sol. Matthias lui en voudrait à vie. Mais au moins, ça le motiverait encore plus à s'entraîner.

La plupart des nations n'arrivèrent pas à l'heure, sûrement à cause des avions, des grèves de la SNCF, des bus, des pannes...Ainsi, autour de la table ne se trouvaient que France, Angleterre, Danemark, Suède, Finlande, Norvège, Allemagne, Prusse (les deux germaniques avaient d'ailleurs soigneusement contourné le normand, un certain débarquement leur étant resté en travers de la gorge), Amérique, Espagne et Italie. Manquait donc les asiatiques, les soviétiques et la plupart des nations de l'Est.

Francis était content d'avoir pu faire fermer sa grande bouche au rosbif, son éternel rival, et Lean avait l'air de se marrer (et il avait nettement vu un genre de pic roux dépasser de la fenêtre. Et se déplacer). En fin d'après-midi, le français reçut un coup de fil des trois soviétiques, accompagnés évidemment des baltiques, lui indiquant qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il prévint rapidement Lean que d'autres nations allaient arriver et il acquiesça en continuant de s'occuper du repas (le blond avait eut du mal à convaincre le normand de ne pas faire ses célèbres tripes. Le but n'était pas d'effrayer ses invités).

Lean entendit les retardataires arriver mais ne put pas aller les accueillir, occupé avec ses assiettes. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il revint sans trop faire attention à qui était là au début et qui ne l'était pas, se contentant de poser les assiettes devant chacune des nations.

Russie le remercia gentiment alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser le repas devant lui.

Le normand s'immobilisa, l'assiette sur la paume de la main. Il tourna mécaniquement la tête vers le russe qui souriait.

Personne ne comprit vraiment ce qui se passa.

Toujours est-il que le sauté de veau et ses flageolets en sauce se retrouva étalé sur le visage de Russie.

Un instant, tout le monde cru à un faux mouvement de la part de Basse-Normandie, une erreur, une mauvaise manipulation, un sursaut...Mais le normand appuya et étala même avec l'assiette la nourriture déjà écrasée sur le visage d'Ivan qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Les baltiques se mirent à trembler et à pleurer alors que tout le monde observait, estomaqué, le normand se redresser.

Amérique murmura un "Elle a des couilles en plomb ta région" à Francis.

Comme au ralenti, le soviétique ôta l'objet du délit de son visage, collée par la sauce, et attrapa sa serviette pour s'essuyer. Lean ne bougea pas d'un poil, semblant attendre sa sentence alors que Francis lui faisait signe de s'en aller en courant. Vite. Mais il ne bougea pas plus.

- Fufufu, tu es toujours aussi impulsif ~

Une seule et même pensée traversa l'esprit de tout le monde. D'OU LE NORMAND ET LE RUSSE SE CONNAISSAIENT ?!

- C'est moi l'impulsif ?

Un long silence s'installa. Ivan se leva. Toutes les nations observèrent le slave et le scandinave, aussi grands l'un que l'autre, se dévisager, l'un avec son sourire flippant et l'autre de son habituel air doux.

- Euh…Francis ? C'était prévu ce genre de trucs ?

Le français ne répondit pas, interloqué. Basse-Normandie souriait doucement, comme d'habitude, le seul ayant le privilège de l'énerver étant Bretagne. Enfin, normalement.

- Tu comptes encore approcher ma sœur ? interrogea le russe d'un air particulièrement effrayant.

Automatiquement, tout le monde se tourna vers Biélorussie. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Avait-elle essayé d'égorger, par le passé, Lean alors qu'il approchait de trop près Russie ?

- Des fois je me dis que je devrais peut-être la kidnapper pour l'éloigner d'un taré comme toi.

Une singulière aura mauve commença à s'échapper du russe. Les baltiques craquèrent et fuirent, accompagnés de la plupart des nations. Sur ces entrefaits, les asiatiques arrivèrent en se posant de sérieuses questions sur ce qui se passait. Comme tout le monde en fait. Même Stefan en avait oublié qu'il était censé être planqué à la fenêtre et observait la scène, estomaqué. D'où ce connard se permettait de lui prendre SON privilège d'énerver SON sale normand ?! Eh oh ! Y'avait un droit de propriété là ! Ce con de Lean était si pacifique pourtant…

Oui, bah le con de pacifique était à deux doigts de se faire écharper là.

Soudain, Ukraine se leva. La douce Ukraine. La gentille Ukraine.

La paisible Ukraine mit une baffe à chacun des deux blonds.

Qui éclatèrent de rire avec la jeune femme.

- …Je viens de louper un truc, là. Rosbif, qu'est-ce qui VIENT DE SE PASSER ?!

Le pauvre Francis était à deux doigts de craquer psychologiquement. Angleterre clignait des yeux, tâchant de comprendre.

- Si je résume…Réunion – repas – assiette dans le visage de Russie – combat de regard – Ukraine se lève – baffe – fou rire.

- Où sont les connecteurs logiques de ce bordel ?

- Alors là…Adresses-toi à quelqu'un d'autre.

A la porte, les baltiques se demandait si un Russie en plein fou rire n'était pas plus effrayant qu'un Russie normal, son « fou rire » étant composé d'un mélange flippant de « kolkol » et autres « fufufu ».

Bretagne se demandait de quel droit ce type faisait rire ainsi SON foutu bouffeur de camembert.

Chine se demandait ce qu'il foutait là.

Corée du Sud s'était mis à rire même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Les deux grands blonds parvinrent à difficilement se calmer, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas s'effondrer de rire, et Ukraine essuya les larmes de rire qui perlaient de ses yeux.

- Oh nom de diou…gloussa le normand, Ukraine, tu as autant de force que Russie étant gamin !

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux trois pour repartir dans un fou rire monstrueux.

Personne n'y comprenait rien.

Mais genre rien.

- I've an idea ! Je vais utiliser ma baguette magique pour voir ce qui s'est passé !

Personne ne put empêcher Angleterre de sortir sa baguette et de la secouer dans tous les sens, transformant au passage Danemark en biquette et Japon en âne.

A sa grande fierté (et à son grand étonnement…), Angleterre apparut dans une espèce de hutte qui aurait pu correspondre à la maison des soviétiques étant plus jeunes. Evidemment, il était sous une forme fantomatique pour ne pas être repéré (parce qu'il était génial).

Bon, pour l'instant, il n'y avait personne…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant rentrer vent, blizzard et neige, et deux jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans la demeure à reculons, tirant un poids mort. L'une avait les cheveux courts et blonds et l'autre plus longs. Sûrement Ukraine et Biélorussie étant plus jeunes, il leur aurait donné seize ans pour l'aînée et neuf pour l'autre.

Le poids mort était…Un garçon.

- J'ai…J'ai froid…répétait-il en claquant des dents.

- Ben en même temps, on t'a retrouvé sous la neige, hein.

Le jeune homme semblait avoir seize ans, il avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux gris. Arthur faillit s'étrangler en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Basse-Normandie lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Les deux jeunes filles le décongelèrent en le gardant auprès du feu. A ce qu'il comprit, le petit Russie était sorti trouver de quoi se nourrir. Bielorussie finit par monter à sa chambre, laissant les deux adolescents seuls.

Soyons clairs, Lean, aux yeux d'Arthur, c'était un peu comme un parent. Il s'était occupé de lui pendant tout l'empire anglo-normand et avait même tâché de le guider durant le guerre de Cent ans.

Et cet homme, ce presque parent à ses yeux, était en train de se bécoter et d'échanger des regards timides avec la grande sœur de Russie.

_No._

_No._

_No way._

Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas nier que ces deux pacifiques allaient parfaitement bien ensemble. Mais qu'est-ce que Léan pouvait être un mauvais dragueur, quel ringard…Lui faire croire qu'elle a quelque chose derrière l'oreille pour lui faire un bisou dans le cou…Ou lui dire qu'elle a quelque chose sur la tête avant de finalement dire « Ah oui, tu as un merveilleux visage ! »…Si Francis lui faisait ça, il lui mettait un coup de tête. Mais ça avait l'air de plaire à Katyusha.

Afin de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire du fou rire, Arthur dut supporter deux bonnes heures de CA. Ukraine finalement blottie dans les bras du normand qui la berçait alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement (l'anglais avait d'ailleurs grincé des dents en entendant Basse-Normandie dire qu'il aimerait bien élever des enfants). Finalement, la timide ukrainienne se releva et prit la main du normand pour le lever aussi. Elle lui sourit, toute rouge, et l'entraîna jusqu'à une pièce.

Angleterre ne voulait même pas entrer.

Russie rentra, il semblait avoir une dizaine d'année. Il posa ce qu'il avait trouvé sur la table et fit une gamelle d'un drôle de truc que l'anglais identifia comme des espèces de flageolets. Le petit russe devina que ses sœurs étaient dans leurs chambres. Il fit une autre gamelle. Il en apporta une à Bielorussie qui dormait déjà, la posant sur sa table de nuit, puis se dirigea avec la seconde porte.

Il se figea en entendant sa sœur lâcher un léger « Tu…Tu me fais un peu mal… » suivi d'un cri. Il entendit une voix masculine mais ne comprit pas ce que le type disait. Il y eut d'autres cris, des geignements. Il était terrifié. Quelqu'un, dans cette chambre, faisait du mal à sa sœur. Sa grande sœur.

Ukraine.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta, terrifié, devant cette porte.

Les cris s'arrêtèrent.

Les larmes lui montèrent eux yeux.

Le monstre à l'intérieur venait de tuer sa sœur et lui, il n'avait pas bouger, il avait eu trop peur.

C'était avec curiosité qu'Angleterre observait le débat intérieur du petit Russie qui finit par ouvrir la porte. Pour voir Ukraine, allongée, qui ne bougeait pas, dans le lit, tandis qu'un homme était redressé et lui caressait les cheveux.

Le petit slave poussa un hurlement de rage, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et il sauta sur l'inconnu pour lui écraser la gamelle de flageolets sur le visage avant de lui mettre une baffe, et une autre, et encore une autre.

D'abord sonné, Lean finit par réagir en attrapant l'espèce de monstre à bout de bras qui lui hurlait dessus. Ukraine se redressa. Le normand essaya de se justifier aux deux en même temps, ce qui fit que personne ne comprenait rien.

L'ukrainienne mit une baffe à chacun pour les calmer.

Et Arthur décida qu'il en avait assez vu.

* * *

- Alors, rosbif ?

- …Nothing…Je…I…My…Mon sort n'a pas…Marché. Oui, c'est ça. Il n'a pas marché.

* * *

Bretagne : ...C'est MA saloperie de normand qui pue le camembert !

Review ? :3


End file.
